warriorcatocfandomcom-20200214-history
Smallstar
Smallstar is a reddish-brown tabby tom with a lean frame and unusually small paws. He has medium blue eyes and a "Y" shaped scar on the top of his front left leg and a small scar towards the middle of his back, parting the fur slightly. History In the Super Editions Smallstar's Omen Smallkit appears in the prologue, where he and his sister, Sandkit, were just born to Addertail and Bramblepelt. During that time, Sandkit and Smallkit both open their eyes soon the next day. Bramblepelt was formerly going to name Smallkit "Cedarkit" because of his pelt color, but thought again when she saw Smallkit's paws. Bramblepelt is seen escorting Smallkit to a nest of his own after Addertail and her argue over her naming him after his flaw. Later, Addertail tells Smallkit he is his father, but Bramblepelt does not allow this and tells Smallkit that Addertail is not his father. Lilywater, mother to Blizzardkit and Ashkit, offers to let Smallkit sleep with her, but Bramblepelt and Poppyleg, the medicine cat, do not allow it. Smallkit is racing with Sandkit, Blizzardkit, and Ashkit. Blizzardkit and Ashkit are now three moons old and Sandkit and Smallkit are two moons. Blizzardkit refused to let Sandkit take all the credit for her winning, so he made an excuse. After Smallkit had finished tripping and was caught up to the three kits, Blizzardkit began to tease him about how slow he is and the size of his paws, causing Ashkit and even Sandkit to encourage his teasing with smiles. When the two mothers came back to the nursery, it was dusk and they got in their nests. Sandkit suckled Bramblepelt while Lilywater fetched a thrush for Blizzardkit and Ashkit, the two kits digging in once she returned. Addertail came in the nursery but was sent out by Lilywater, who told him he could come back tomorrow. When Smallkit falls asleep, he meets a tortoiseshell Dark Forest warrior named Turtlescar and she promises to him that she will help him prove himself to the other cats and be more of a mother than Bramblepelt. Later, Lilywater wakes Smallkit up and lets him nurse on her milk left over from Blizzardkit and Ashkit. The next day, Sandkit, Ashkit, and Blizzardkit are planning on leaving camp to hunt but are debating on whether to wake Smallkit up or not. Ashkit chimes in that he would like to see Smallkit humiliate himself with jumping over the ravine he heard Maggotheart and Sedgeclaw talking about the other day. Blizzardkit wakes Smallkit up and the kit patrol gets ready to leave. Blizzardkit reminds them that there is a path between the two warriors dens that leads to dirtplace, where they can go the far way around camp to the ravine. After they had made it to dirtplace, Ashkit complains about the route and Sandkit tells him he's more than welcome to go get caught by exiting out of the camp entrance. After they finish their arguing, they follow after Blizzardkit, which eventually lead them to the ravine. Blizzardkit made Smallkit go first and the tabby landed with his back feet dangling off the edge. Turtlescar's silhouette appeared and urged him to go on and prove himself, so he did. Ashkit admits that he thinks Smallkit's move was cool, but Blizzardkit disapproves. Blizzardkit then propells himself to the other side with no problem, followed by Ashkit. When Sandkit jumps, though, she lands in the ravine and scrapes her paw pad on a rock. Smallkit helps her back up and the group sits there for a moment before Leafpaw comes barging through the brambles. The apprentice is first confused about the kits' presence in the forest, but forgets it all and tells them that they are being raided by NightClan. Blizzardkit orders the other kits to get back to camp, but just as Smallkit was about to follow, Turtlescar's voice tells him otherwise, so he goes to help his Clanmates in the battle. When he got there, he catches sight of Russetstar, the StormClan leader, fighting Icestar, the NightClan leader. His attention is directed to Maggotheart, who is being snuck up on by Barkfang, a NightClan warrior. Smallkit alerts Maggotheart, who leaps onto Barkfang's back and bites into his throat, killing Barkfang. Smallkit watches as Maggotheart, satisfied, licks the blood of his lips. Suddenly, the kit is being carried away by a warrior, but is soon recognized as Lilywater when she scolds Smallkit for being involved in the battle, let alone leaving camp. The Clan later finds out that Russetstar was killed in the battle by Icestar. A few moons later, Honeykit and Sunkit are born to Brownface and Brindleflower. Sandkit, now Sandpaw, is apprenticed to Heathersky, and Thistlefrost and Cinderfur decide it is time to join the elders, but Silverstar, the new leader, decides to delay Smallkit's ceremony, according to Bramblepelt's word of his balance being off, even though he had practiced with Turtlescar. When Smallkit walked back to the nursery, Brindleflower addressed him as an apprentice, but he corrected her that it was still Smallkit. Sunkit and Honeykit question Smallkit about a cut he had gotten from battle training with Turtlescar, but he lies to them, saying it was from a thorn. While Smallkit is training with Turtlescar, she urges him to wake up. When he finally does, he notices the scent of death and NightClan. Looking over, he couldn't catch the sight of Honeykit and Sunkit, but he notices Brindleflower, laying still. When he checks over her, he sees a large gash on her belly and blood pooled out below her. After telling Sedgeclaw, the deputy, Silverstar calls for a Clan meeting and orders a battle against NightClan to retrieve the kits. Lilywater also moves to the elders den, claiming that she is feeling her age after Russetstar's death. At the battle, even though Smallkit was not supposed to attend, he did anyway. He waited behind Poppyleg and Sandpaw and listened to Poppyleg tell Sandpaw how her mentor, Fernleaf, was killed by a cat named Turtlescar. Smallkit does not believe her. When they get called due to Snowshade getting hurt, Smallkit tags along. Later, when he makes it into the nursery, he finds Honeykit and Sunkit and try to take them away from Mistclaw, an expectant queen, but she refuses. She is arguing with him when her first contraction hits and she has to give birth to her litter, letting Smallkit take Sunkit and Honeykit. Sadly, Snowshade dies from her wound. After the battle, Smallkit follows the patrol to the Gathering. There, he witnesses the argument between Icestar and Silverstar and is able to see the other leaders; Cloudstar, leader of FieldClan, and Shellstar, leader of DewClan. He also learns that Turtlesky, Turtlescar's kit, is made deputy of FieldClan. Smallkit watches Ashpaw whisper something to Brightpaw, a FieldClan apprentice, which makes him wonder about what the two cats could be planning, but he is forced to leave early so he can be back at camp before the patrol. Smallkit's apprentice ceremony is delayed once again due to Bramblepelt, Sandpaw, and Blizzardpaw's protests. Smallkit later meets up with Turtlescar and learns that she has three kits; Larkkit, Turtlesky, and Rainsong. Turtlescar also gives Smallkit a prophecy. When he leaves, he gets caught by a Twoleg mounted on it's horse, but Honeykit comes and helps him free of the Twoleg's grip. Brownface catches them, but doesn't punish them due to the fact that Honeykit saved Smallkit. Four moons later, Feathermist has three kits; Whitekit, Nightkit, and Snowkit, named after Snowshade (Feathermist's sister). Smallkit is finally apprenticed, his mentor being Bramblepelt. When he went to discuss with Silverstar, though, she had gotten sick. He later went out and collected moss, and after setting up his nest in the apprentice's den, he finally had a nest to call his own. He and Bramblepelt later went hunting with a patrol, and Smallpaw caught a large mouse, which was foaming at the mouth. He set it down near Silverstar's den and went to retrieve his leader to tell her about it, but she wasn't in her den. When he came back out, she was eating the large mouse he had caught. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.